Head Problems
by Kaiamara
Summary: It's hard to move forward when your legs and mind cannot do that. [Yaoi] RikuSora, AxelRoxas, LeonCloud


Kaiamara: New fic that's been in my head for a few days. I need to work on my others…but I wanted to get this (and a KH fic started).

Summary: It's hard to move forward when your legs cannot even do that.

Pairings: Riku/Sora, Axel/Roxas, Leon/Cloud and other couplings will/might pop up.

Warnings: Yaoi, and if you don't like it ignore it or LEAVE. For I shall **NOT **tolerate homophobes and the characters will be having mental/neurological problems. Such as syndromes, disorders etc. And this has not been Beta-ed; if someone would be kind enough to offer that would be lovely, so just ignore spelling mistakes and such for now xD.

**DISCLAIMER: **You do know that a girl in her bedroom _does not own_ KH, correct? Good. Now the story can come underway! Also, I don't own Alice in Wonderland.

------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------

Great.

Just great. He'd been transferred he liked it at the old place. Gotten to know everyone, made a bunch of good friends! Why did he have to go?

Why?

He knew why. They couldn't deal with Bipolar Disorder (I) and that was exactly what he had.

Wonderful.

Well, he knew they wouldn't send him somewhere completely terrible. He just hoped that these new people knew how to cope with his disorder. Not just give him pills for it.

And that's all he thought about during the car ride from his old home full of friends to his new home, full of strangers.

Not too long after, they had arrived. The teenager left the car, his silver hair was blinding in the sunlight.

--------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------

The teenager had just been shown where everything was. This place was called 'Radiant Garden' (II), and it seemed like a wonderful garden too. There was many around the building. And plants seemed to adorn the inside, he noticed.

The staff there had said he could walk around after, the woman he had spoken to said he could. Her name was Kairi (III) and she was very nice. She had flaming red hair and sparkling blue eyes. And a nice pink and white outfit, she seemed rather understanding of him. Riku decided that she was someone he could trust and possibly become friends with.

It wasn't that hard to find the outside, there were a few doors leading to the different areas of this. When he had gotten out there, he noticed something a little…peculiar. A blonde girl in a blue dress was playing croquet with a woman in a dress adorned with hearts and a crown to top it off. And a boy with glasses and blonde hair, he was dressed up in a messenger outfit, fake rabbit ears adorned his head. And their mallets were…flamingos.

Hm. Odd.

That whole scene was rather odd to him. Seeing as he had never seen people dressed up like that before, play croquet with flamingos as mallets or a boy dressed up as a messenger rabbit with a giant…pocket watch hanging from his pocket. (IV)

The silver haired teen just shook his head and kept on walking a small smile on his face. As he continued down the path he saw a table laid out. A man with a green top hat was sitting at the head. He had straight brown hair and a goofy grin on his face. It seemed he was serving imaginary tea to his companions. A spiky haired blonde with a giant sword on his back and a cloak covering the lower half of his face and a woman in a bright pink dress with braided hair.

The cake they had looked good.

Riku then heard a rustling sound overhead. So naturally, he looked up. And he saw a girl with short black hair dressed as a ninja in the branches. She then swiftly leapt down and took the cake. The man with the top hat had a look of shock on his face. Then it turned steely and he stood up quickly, hat falling in the process. And tore after the girl, the other two at the table then tore after him.

'What _are_ these people like?' the teen thought to himself as he walked onward.

Next he saw an open clearing filled with many flowers and a brown haired girl (V) was seen in it. It seemed the girl was dancing with the petals and the willow tree that was there. As well as a few Sakura (VI) blossoms from the nearby Sakura tree, she was hard to miss. Dancing, laughing and she was wearing a bright orange sweater.

A speck of white under the willow tree caught his eye to his surprise it was a girl. A petite blonde with a sketchbook, and she was drawing the brunette as she frolicked in the field.

As he continued his walk he saw a few other people. Three sitting under a tree: one with fiery red spikes, one with a weird blonde moehawk mullety thing and the other with silver blue hair covering most of his face. A bit of the left side of his face could be seen.

A woman with weird blonde hair and a blonde man with a beard and a few piercings on his ear were watching everyone from a bench. A man with tied up black hair, a scar on his face and an eye-patch was standing next to a man with weird looking eyebrows, sideburns and dreadlocks tied up. (VII)

Riku came upon another teen sitting on a bench. He had spiky cinnamon coloured hair, which stuck out in every direction. And his eyes were sky blue on a cloudless day. The boy on the bench caught Riku's gaze and smiled at him. Waving a little for him to come over and sit down.

Riku obliged.

"Hey my name's Sora and yours?" The boy said with a wide smile.

"My name's Riku."

"You're new here aren't you?"

"Yeah, and I saw a few strange people on my walk," Riku told him as he looked back at the 'ninja girl' being cased by the man in the jeans who was being chased by the blonde who was in turn being chased by the woman in pink.

"Oh? And what did they look like?" Sora asked with a smile.

"Well…there was a girl in a blue dress, a boy dressed as a rabbit, a woman dressed as a sort of queen, a man with a green top hat, a blonde guy with messy spikes, a woman in a pink dress, a girl looking like a ninja, a girl in bright orange, a girl in pure white, a guy with fiery red hair, a guy with a weird blonde moehawk, a guy with silver blue hair covering his face. As well as a few people that looked like they work here." Was the lengthy response that came from Riku.

Sora just laughed.

"Well the first three you said seem to be Alice, Alphonse and Adelaide. They all think they're in the story 'Alice in Wonderland'. Alphonse thinks he's the rabbit, obviously, and Adelaide thinks she's the Queen of Hearts. Silly, huh?

The guy with the green top hat must have been Leon. He has Multiple-Personality Disorder (VIII), the really nice one is Leon, the cold and mean one is Squall and the crazy weird one is…The Mad Hatter. No one knows how he got there, but he did. The blonde guy is Cloud he has a really bad case of Depression. But Leon and Aerith are helping him out Aerith must have been the woman in the pink dress. She works here and she's really nice. And the 'ninja girl' you saw was Yuffie, she just has this weird thing. And she also has Kleptomania (IX), which is why she's here…I think. She's really nice though!" Sora quickly explained to Riku as he stopped for a moment to catch his breath.

"Let me continue then, the girl in bright orange you saw must have been Katherine. Namine, the girl in white, and the flowers are her best friends. She planted them all and watches them. She has Asperger's Syndrome, ADD, ODD and Turrets Syndrome (X); she's really nice too. When you catch her in a good mood or when she's with Namine, the flowers or both. Namine is also really nice, but timid. She has anxiety problems and something else I'm not supposed to know about. Ah well.

The guy with fiery hair was Axel, the guy with the weird blonde hair was Demyx and the guy with pretty much no face was Zexion. I'll tell you about them later." And Sora caught his breath again.

"And the people that looked like they were working here must have been…Larxene, lady with the weird blonde hair, Luxord, guy with the beard and piercings, Xigbar, guy with the eye patch and the scar and Xaldin, the guy that either has braids or dreads. Can't tell."

Riku just stared at Sora incredulously. Sora just said who everyone was and what they had just from what they look like. Well, when you've gotten to know them that may happen, Riku thought to himself.

"What do you have?"

"What?" Riku had spaced out.

" 'What do you have?' is what I asked," Sora repeated.

"Oh, well I have Bipolar Disorder, and if I have any cruel outbursts sorry." Riku said as he grinned at Sora. "That's okay!"

"Why would it matter if you didn't mean to?" Sora queered with a curious look. "I have Multiple-Personality Disorder, like Leon, but there's only one other person up here." The spiky haired boy said as he pointed at his head.

"And I also am a Para-" but he was cut off by someone's voice.

"Sora!" It was Mulan and she was wheeling a wheelchair over. "Its time to go back inside."

Riku just stared at Sora for a minute as Mulan helped Sora into the chair. "Y-you're a Para-Pelagic? (XI)"

Sora just smiled back a nodded, "Yeah."

--------------------------------------- -------------------------------------

Finis! End of chapter one and here is what the numbered things mean (from what _I _know and I'm not going to read every little thing to summarize it.):

Bipolar Disorder- when one has violent mood swings, for example, one could be very happy at one moment then rather violent or depressed/upset/sad.

I thought it'd be a nice place/name for this 'hospital' don't you?

So what if I'm making Riku think Kairi's a good and trustworthy person? If you don't like her, so? She's going to be here and not be here.

I had to add them! And Alphonse (Mr. Rabbit) was just too cute to pass up!

The brown haired girl is myself, why? I wanted to add me into the story. Not like I'm going to be a completely significant part. Just good friends with Namine and the flowers. And I'm not making those things up about me.

Sakura Cherry Blossoms.

Xaldin's hair. Is it braids or dreads?!

Multiple-Personality Disorder, when there are two or more psyches in a body. For example, in Leon, there's Leon, Squall and The Mad Hatter. Three completely different personalities. And they usually know what's going on when one personality is dominant at the moment. Sora's other personality is Roxas.

Kleptomania is when you steal things for no gain or joy. You just do it because you feel like it and feel that you _need _to do it.

Those are all real and there isn't enough time to explain them all. Search them up?

A Para-Pelagic is one who is paralyzed. Meaning that Sora cannot walk and Roxas can't either seeing as they share the same body. Which sucks for Sora and everyone else who is one.

Kaia: And that is my list, they will be staying in this chapter for future reference. If I have made any mistakes in these, please message me right away as so I can fix it.

At least five reviews will make me happy enough to make a new chapter…


End file.
